


Tableau

by kaguneko (alittlecoco)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cigar Smoking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism, hot neighbors au, which becomes A Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko
Summary: Mike's neighbors don't shut the blinds sometimes...





	Tableau

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a one-shot, considering the second part. 
> 
> I was driving and Redbone came on the radio... and this has been knocking around my head ever since. 'Bout time I wrote it down.

 

Sometimes, his neighbors left the blinds open. It didn’t happen every night, and Mike didn’t _look_ every night. But when he did find himself sitting in the chair by the window, he had a cigar on behalf of the tangled-up limbs.

  
Tonight, the blond— _Erwin_ , Mike thought—held the little one by the hips, grinding, pushing between his ass cheeks so slowly Mike’s breath hitched and halted to match pace. Long, syrupy drags. Inhale, Erwin’s muscles clenched and flexed, rounded ass gold in the lamplight.  Exhale, the little one shivered. Mike could see Erwin’s chest heave and he had to smother a groan with a mouthful of smoke.

  
Mike rolled the smoke around his mouth and blew it out in a sympathetic huff when the little one fisted the sheets and tried to rub himself against the bed, only to be dragged back onto all fours. Erwin bit his shoulder, then kissed a trail down his back that was just as slow at his thrusts, eyes closed, swollen lips dragging lazily. Mike wondered if the little one sounded as sharp as he looked, and if he tasted as good as the man kissing down his back made him seem.  Erwin rubbed his cheek to the small of his back, dipped and shivering under his mouth, and Mike had to look away.

 

  
He'd thought maybe it was accidental the first few times, and he felt a little guilty watching, tried to avert his eyes initially. They were new to the neighborhood and all that, and probably didn’t know their bedroom window was directly across from Mike’s. And, hell, it had been a long time for Mike, but he knew what it was like when there was skin rubbin’ on skin, all that slick sweat. They sure weren’t giving a fuck if the blinds were up or down. Not with the way the little one kissed like he’d eat the blond alive, or the way huge hands cradled razor sharp edges so gently Mike didn’t want to look at it too close.  There was a line between fucking and lovemaking, and Mike felt more guilty than usual when his neighbors nuzzled their faces together and rocked gently.  It made him wonder about their lives beyond the fucking.

 

Those nights he had a cold shower instead of a cigar.

 

  
Only, then there came this night in late August when Mike had the window open to hear the crickets. It was all smoke-hazy, hot as hell, and he was pent-up, wound-tight, and so lonely it hurt. The blond pushed the little one up against the window and fucked him til he came all over the glass, smearing it across his stomach. His face scrunched and he fogged up the window, crying and moaning as much as he did, trying to get a good grip on the slick glass, while the span of the blond's hand covered the nearly entirety of his chest. Mike came grinding against the heel of his own hand, wondering if the blond could see into his window as much as he could see into theirs. Possibly they liked the thought. Then again, the little one's head lolled back against damp shoulders in a way that left Mike certain he wasn’t thinking too clearly about much at all. The blond bent to kiss his neck gently, nuzzling and lipping, and closed the blinds.

  
At the corner store a few days later, Mike had bumped into the little one getting milk. He flushed and figured it was high time he introduced himself, ‘cept he’d planned on doing that before he knew the little one’s partner liked to be fucked real gentle some nights, spreading his legs so the tiny fierce man currently glaring up at Mike could lap at his nipples while his chest flushed cherry-red. Mike hadn’t planned on seeing _any_ of that and he certainly hadn’t meant any harm by it.

 

It was just so hard to look away.

  
Mike rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. Surely they didn’t care much if they fucked right up on the glass. He wanted to ask if their windows were double-glazed for stability. Instead he said, intelligently and with no preamble, “I’m Mike." He stuck out his hand.

  
“I know,” said the little one. His mouth curved slightly, and his fingers were cool as steel, biting into Mike's fingers briefly before sliding away.

  
“Oh,” Mike said. “I’m, well, I’m your neighbor. To the right, if you’re driving up from the Main Street. The light blue house…” The little thing was staring at him and it was unnerving.  He didn't talk much these days as it was and his mouth felt like it was running away.

  
“I know,” the little one said again.

  
“Ah,” said Mike. _Well damn_.  The implications settled heavy in his stomach and thrummed with his pulse. “Where’s...?” he waved his hand vaguely. The blond one, the big beautiful one.

  
“Erwin.” Those thin lips were certainly curving into a sharp, half bitten-off smile. Only, Mike knew they could offer smiles sweet as anything.  Sticky cherry-red.

  
“Erwin,” Mike repeated, tasting the name. It tasted like it’d come out the next time as half a moan and half a whine. “I ought to introduce myself to him.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and realized, distantly horrified, that he was a little stiff in his jeans. It sure had been a fair while for him. He thought he might get drunk tonight, maybe call a cab.

  
“He's waiting for the milk,” said the little one, with a strange combination of a raised brow and a glare. And then he was stalking out the door with his jug of milk and not so much as a goodbye. Or a name for Mike to call him by. But he liked the tiny man and thought “little one” suited him just fine. He left behind a funny scent. Sharp, softened up by something clinging to the edges. Mike would bet anything Erwin smelled warm and sweet.

 

 

It had been a while since then, and Mike still didn't know his name.  He ought to go introduce himself properly.  But his mouth didn't work too well sometimes and tonight he was content to watch the blond— _Erwin, Erwin, Erwin_ —lick the little one open, still not letting him rub his reddened cock against the sheets, hauling him back onto all fours to begin again.  Kisses down the spin and then burying his face between his spread-wide cheeks.

  
They’d left the blinds open for him again and Mike was grateful.

 


End file.
